


Of Lust We Are Reborn

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time, HP: EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn, Rimming, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd held himself with such iron-clad control and restraint for so many years that when he succumbed to temptation he fell hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstruck1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/gifts).



When the realisation hit him, Severus was completely and utterly pole-axed. The fact that he'd found himself admiring a students arse was difficult to fathom anyway but the fact that said student was Ron Weasley? It just didn't make sense.

Severus had become the potions professor at Hogwarts in 1980 and as such had taught all of the Weasley boys that had passed through Hogwarts. Despite the similarities between them, he had never been attracted to any of them and the eldest two boys, coincidentally the ones that most resembled Ron, were very attractive and weren't that much younger than him. Ron hadn't always been particularly attractive but he had grown into his looks and indeed his body over the last year or so. The fact that Ron was a student was a distinct problem though, one that Severus could struggle with and was probably the hardest concept to swallow. However, could the returning students truly be treated as they once were? They had been through more than anyone should have to go through. They had watched friends and family be killed, they had killed and they had survived. None of them could be called children any more. Instead, they were mature beyond their years having been forced to grow up faster than they should. The maturation had been good for Ron and he had more than come into his own. He was no longer the side-kick, no longer simply 'Harry Potter's best friend' or 'the youngest Weasley son'. He was the strategist, something that the Order had used to great effect on raids. He held himself with a quiet confidence that wasn't ego but an awareness of his own self-worth and it drew attention; he no longer seemed plagued by the insecurities that had haunted his younger years. He had grown into his height and gangly limbs to become an attractive young man, his darkened ginger locks proving a gorgeous contrast with his pale, freckled skin and bright blue eyes. He was quieter, more watchful but still ready to laugh. He wasn't as prejudiced either, particularly towards the Slytherins. He had changed. They all had. Changes that hadn't been looked for but that had occurred naturally as a side-effect of having lived through a war.

Then again, the war had wrought changes for a lot of people. Severus and the Gryffindor Golden Trio had been no exception. The changes had probably been most visible in both male members of the trio, rather than in Hermione Granger. The first major difference had been in the relationship between Granger and Weasley. Prior to the three of them disappearing from Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World in general, in the summer before what should have been their seventh year it had been apparent to all of the teaching staff that Weasley had held a torch for Granger and vice-versa. The 'will they, won't they' theme to the whole thing seemed to have enthralled the entire teaching staff, much to Severus' disgust. He hadn't understood the fascination that his colleagues had with their students lives. When the three Gryffindors had returned to Hogwarts to continue their studies following Voldemort's death, everything seemed to have changed. Granger didn't seem to be interested in dating anybody at all and was completely focused on her studies while Weasley was the opposite.

That wasn't to say that Weasley was ignoring his studies. In fact, he was probably the most focused on them that he had been for any of his previous six years at Hogwarts. The difference was in that he was happy to play the field where dating was concerned, or at least where it was feasible. The “eighth” years were more than slightly isolated due to the reputation that they had and also by the fact that they were having lessons with students who were a year their junior. What intrigued the staff the most (and Merlin, what a sad testament to their empty lives that the professors would watch their student's love affairs so closely), and Severus especially, was the fact that Ron was no longer limiting himself solely to women. He'd been seen on dates with a couple of the other “eighth” years including Slytherins as well as, if gossip were to be believed (and considering that said gossip had come from within the Snake Pit, it was true), enjoying a swiftly established 'friends with benefits' relationship with one Blaise Zabini.

In a way, all of this was good news for Severus because it showed that he was no longer as prejudiced towards Slytherins as he had been but equally, Ron's impression of Severus had been formed well before he had even started as a student at Hogwarts himself and regardless of the fact that their relationship had improved somewhat, it was highly unlikely that it had improved that much. It just seemed to be his lot in life to be attracted to people that he was unlikely to stand a chance with, even if he had or were to tell them about his feelings; first Lily and now Ron. There had been no-one in between simply because surviving had taken all of his energy and his life. But, did he want the first person that he considered to be somebody who carried so much risk? Ron may be over the age of consent but he was still a student and there was no way that that would go down will with the Board of Governors if they were found out. Even though it had been announced to the entire wizarding world that he had been a double agent and a spy for the Order of the Phoenix since he was a student himself, resulting in an Order of Merlin First Class no less, he wasn't highly regarded by the wizarding world and could struggle to find another job. Was it worth risking so much to sleep with the boy? He might have a delectable arse but surely Severus could find somebody with an equally gorgeous arse that didn't have the potential to destroy his career at Hogwarts.

On the other hand, Severus had never been one to shy away from something because it was dangerous or risky. He had time though. He didn't need to make a decision this minute. If anything, this was going to be better if he took his time.

                                                                                (~*~)

Severus had been determined to take his time making the decision as to whether to pursue Ron Weasley or not when he saw something that completely destroyed his resolve and made his decision for him. He had been carrying out one last check of the dungeons as he did every night to ensure that everything and everyone was as it should be when he heard noises coming from a room that definitely shouldn't be occupied. With a wave of his wand, the wall became transparent so that he could see the activities of the occupants. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't Ron Weasley on his knees in front of Blaise Zabini. He didn't think that he had seen anything quite so delicious. Another surreptitious spell and he could hear what was going on inside and what he heard made his cock start to harden in his trousers.

Judging by the fragmented sentences, expletives and general noises that were spilling from Blaise's mouth along with the look of bliss on his face, it was fairly safe to say that Weasley obviously had a talented mouth. He also seemed to have no problems with being talked dirty to by his partners from the way that he redoubled his efforts when long fingers tangled in his hair as he was called a cock slut and told how gorgeous he looked down on his knees. Severus was more than tempted to take his own cock in hand but there was a line that even he wouldn't cross and doing that meant that he was just begging to be caught either by the boys in question or by somebody else. That didn't stop him from wishing that they were at a different angle so that he would be able to see Ron's face though, to see if his enjoyment was visible on his face, to see if he looked as gorgeous with his mouth stretched around Blaise's cock as Severus imagined. It felt more than slightly strange acting as a voyeur, standing there watching as one of his Slytherins got a blow job from a fellow student but he still lingered, watching as Blaise was finally overcome by his orgasm, hips moving seemingly of their own accord and face contorting, seeming to spill himself over Ron's face before swiping his fingers through the semen there and feeding them to Ron. Only then did Severus manage to tear himself away before he was caught, disguising his erection with a Notice-Me-Not charm just in case he ran into anybody in the corridors.

It was official. He wanted Ron Weasley and he was going to have him. He was going to be the one who had the redhead on his knees and loving it.

                                                                                             ~*~

Ron looked up at the head table for what was probably the fourth time that evening in the hope of catching whoever it was that was staring at him. Luck was finally with him and he locked eyes with the one person that he hadn't expected it to be. Snape. He was struggling to figure the other man out now, they all were to be honest but the reason for the change was easy; the war. The difference in Snape's personality and behaviour was just the most obvious to them all. He no longer blatantly favoured the Slytherins; it was a more subtle favouritism like that of McGonagall and Gryffindor and, most importantly, he no longer hated the Gryffindors outright. That wasn't to say that he liked them, it was more likely that he simply tolerated them but even that was better than previously. What Ron couldn't fathom was the staring. Okay, so Snape had spent years watching Harry but that had turned out to be because Snape was trying to protect Harry and this was a very different kind of staring. The way that the professor was looking at him was hungry, almost predatory. It was as though he wanted Ron. That thought had Ron frozen in shock. Did Snape want him? As in a 'I want you in my bed' kind of wanting. The idea stuck with Ron for the rest of dinner and when they returned to the common room he excused himself from the rest of his friends in favour of thinking things through. Admittedly, there was a strong possibility that he was wrong but that could be easily dealt with whereas if he was right then he had a lot of thinking to do.

It wasn't the fact that Snape was a man, that definitely wasn't the problem. If it was then he wouldn't be spending as much time with Blaise Zabini as he had. It wasn't even really the fact that it was Snape. They had worked together in the brief period of time after Harry, Ron and Hermione had discovered as many of the Horcruxes as they possibly could and the Order were running raids in an attempt to pick off as many Death Eaters as possible. They hadn't necessarily wanted to engage in what was essentially guerilla warfare but had known that it was the only way to even the numbers for the inevitable all-out assault that would eventually ensue. As two of the Order's best strategists they had been teamed together and had developed a mutual, if not grudging at first, respect for each other that had often taken the form of snarky barbs and banter directed towards each other. Ron had always known that his professor was good at DADA and a more than formidable wizard but to actually watch him in action in a duel with a whole arsenal of spells at his disposal was a beautiful thing to behold, beautiful but deadly. In battle, if they were paired together, Ron had no doubt that the older man had his back and that was something that he had never thought he would say about Snape. Ever.

He couldn't describe the man as gorgeous, not in the same conventional way as say Harry or Draco Malfoy, but he was attractive in a striking way. Particularly as he had started to actually pay attention to his looks as of late, as though with Voldemort vanquished he could actually bring himself to care about how he appeared to other people. He no longer looked quite so greasy or sallow skinned because while he still spent the majority of his time brewing in the dungeons, he didn't spend all of his time doing so.

Ron had watched him brew, actually brew rather than teach, when a batch of highly specialised potions was needed during the war and Snape had needed all of the help he could get preparing ingredients so that he could concentrate on the actual brewing process. He had watched him brew, completely in his element, in awe. The potions that he was working on were incredibly specialised and immensely complex yet Snape had never used a book to help him, the recipes were all in his head; he had simply flicked his wand so that the ingredients, the proportions and way that he needed them prepared were on the board and had then proceeded to get down to business. He was completely focused on his work with an intensity that had intrigued Ron (and that he also found rather attractive); he hadn't made a decision as to what he was going to do once he had graduated from Hogwarts and had wanted to know why Snape had chosen potions. What he had discovered amazed him. Given the opportunity to discuss his beloved subject with somebody who was actually interested, not simply a student who had to learn the subject, he had come alive, the most animated that Ron had seen him outside of a duel. The dark eyes had literally lit from within with a kind of fire. Now, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have all of that focus, intensity and passion directed solely towards him and as he did so, he shivered at the spark of heat that coiled in his belly. Decision made. If Snape wanted him, and wanted him in his bed, then Ron wasn't going to resist. He'd go willingly.

                                                                                      ~*~

If the rumours were to be believed, Ron wasn't going into the Auror Academy with Harry but was actually going to Romania to work on the reserve with Charlie. However, there was also some speculation that he would give that up in favour of going to Egypt to work with the eldest Weasley. Severus wasn't sure which option was true but it had been commented upon that Ron had asked for, and indeed received, private tuition in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so Egypt was a definite possibility. He had certainly taken much more interest in his studies; the quality of his potions work had sky-rocketed and he had joined a group of other eighth years who would come and brew for extra practice outside of lessons. This was undoubtedly because of the fact that whichever brother he chose to apprentice with, the ability to brew your own potions was particularly useful.

It was on these occasions that Severus decided to try and determine whether his advances would be welcome. Nothing so overt that it could be determined by any outsiders but clear enough to make his intentions known; standing just that little bit closer to Ron than anybody else, pitching his voice differently, small teasing touches, watching him more closely. He then watched carefully for Ron's response and he wasn't disappointed. His actions started to produce delightful responses; Ron started involuntarily pressing back into Severus' body when he leant closer, his breathing sped up when Severus altered the pitch of his voice, he blushed whenever Severus touched him however innocently and he held Severus' gaze when he caught him staring. Severus was now confident enough that he would get a favourable response were he to make his move and he had no intention of waiting any longer.

At the end of one such session, he ensured that Ron was the last one left in the room by announcing that they could all leave once they had discussed their afternoons work with him and asked any questions they might have, then leaving Ron until last. As soon as he was sure that it was just the two of them, Severus moved closer so that there was barely any space in between the two of them.

“Did you have any questions about your work this afternoon Ron?”

“I don't think so S-Severus.”

That was just one of the changes that had been made for the eighth years; they had been permitted to retain the right to call their professors by their first names. It had been deemed silly for the young men and women that they had worked alongside and who had called them by their Christian names to suddenly start referring to them as professors again.

“Are you sure?”

It was that question that prompted Ron to turn away from his bottled potion and neatly piled books and ingredients and realise just how close they were together. The physical effect that this had on Ron could be seen immediately in the way that his pupils dilated and his eyes kept darting towards Severus' lips. Severus decided to take pity on him, and indeed on himself, and inclined his neck the necessary few inches so that he could brush his lips against Ron's. He had known that Ron was receptive to his advances but he hadn't been expecting him to respond as he did, practically melting against Severus and allowing the older man to deepen the kiss. That was exactly what Severus did. He deepened the kiss and took what he wanted from Ron, although he never received any complaints. There had been a small part of him that had thought a kiss might be enough, that he might be satisfied, but as Ron submitted so beautifully to him, the taste and feel of him tantalising Severus' senses, he knew just a kiss wouldn't be enough. He was somewhat surprised by the boys instantaneous response but there was no denying that this would be infinitely more pleasurable if Ron was eager and wanted this as much as Severus did. Nevertheless, he needed to be sure that Ron knew exactly what he wanted and for that it was necessary for there to be a bit of distance while they discussed. Severus took a step back from Ron, not missing the way that Ron's body involuntarily swayed towards him.

“What do you want Mr Weasley? Be specific.”

“Can you not call me Mr Weasley? It just makes me think of Dad or Percy. As for what I want,” here Ron paused to take a deep breath, “I want you.”

“In what respect.”

“You know 'in what respect',” Ron groused as an absolutely delectable flush spread across his cheeks.

“I need you to be specific or will that offend your sensibilities? Do you simply want a few kisses and fumbles, in which case I suggest that you stick with Mr Zabini or,” Severus moved closer so that he and Ron were pressed chest to chest, “do you want to be in my bed?” He smiled to himself as Ron's heart rate increased and his breathing audibly sped up.

“I - I want to be in your bed.”

“Are you positive that that's what you want? There is an element of risk for us both given that I am still your professor and you are still my student despite being over the age of consent.”

“I'm sure.”

“In that case, come to my chambers tonight. The door is two doors down from my office. It may be advisable to borrow Mr Potter's invisibility cloak as a safety precaution.”

“Ok,” Ron nodded his agreement sending a thrill of anticipation through Severus.

“Good, now you had better leave, dinner will be served in the Great Hall momentarily and no doubt it would cause suspicions if you were late for a meal.”

                                                                                        (~*~)

Ron wasn't sure if he was more nervous or excited as he stood outside the door that Severus had instructed him to come to earlier. Harry had handed his invisibility cloak over without question when Ron had asked if he could borrow it, obviously assuming that Ron wanted it to go and meet Blaise in the dungeons or the Room of Requirement. Ron couldn't have been more grateful for that; he didn't have a clue how he was going to explain this to Harry ever though his best friends antagonistic relationship with Snape had alleviated as they had worked more closely with each other. The door in front of him swung open and he stepped inside, not wanting to take the risk of removing the cloak until he was safely inside. Once inside, he let it slide off his shoulders as Severus took him by the hand and led him through the suite of rooms. That was when he knew that it was definitely nerves that were dominating the feeling in his stomach rather than excitement. He tried to detract from it by looking around his surroundings in curiosity because Severus' rooms were certainly not what he had been expecting. Well, he wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting; he didn't make a habit of visualising what he thought his professors bedrooms looked like but, if he had, then this wasn't what he would have expected. All of the furniture was made out of a dark wood but the furnishings were all rich and while the colour scheme was predominantly darker and deeper shades, black wasn't the predominant colour.

As they finally made it into the bedroom, dominated by the sumptuous four-poster bed, anticipation became the dominant emotion as Ron remembered the kisses that they had shared earlier. It had felt so good and there had been the additional thrill of being with an older, more experienced partner. Even so, he knew that he had some confessions to make before things could progress any further. The fact that he had been in a … well, relationship was probably the simplest explanation for it, with Blaise Zabini meant that assumptions had inevitably been made about what their relationship consisted of. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak. It was better to get this over and done with and besides, he was a Gryffindor wasn't he?

“There's something that you need to know … I'm a virgin. Well, not completely but I've never slept with a bloke before.”

“What do you mean that you haven't slept with a man before? You've been seen on dates with Blaise Zabini, and that boy sleeps with everybody. Tales of his exploits are rife in the Snake Pit.”

“Just because I've dated him doesn't mean that I've slept with him.” Ron squirmed slightly as Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “We've exchanged blow-jobs and hand-jobs but we haven't actually had sex.”

                                                                                      (~*~)

Severus was actually rather pleased with this turn of events and the fact that he had managed to keep quiet that he'd seen the two of them together. The fact that Ron was virtually untouched by another man meant that Severus would have the delights of introducing him to a whole new world of sensation. He moved closer to Ron, the slow speed making his movements look almost predatory as he relished the opportunity that he had been given. He couldn't help but be surprised that Blaise hadn't managed to get Ron into his bed, particularly considering who his mother was and her ease at both getting men into her bed and into wedlock. No doubt her son had learned a thing or two from watching her. Still, a mere schoolboy had nothing on him.

He reached out and cupped Ron's face in his hands, watching as the boy's eyes fluttered close automatically at the gesture. Moving incredibly slowly, he brushed his lips briefly against Ron's and, when he didn't jump back in horror, returned for a deeper kiss. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't for Ron to sigh and then all but melt into him. It was certainly an interesting turn of events. Ron was almost submissive in the way that he immediately ceded control to Severus, obeying the man's silent request for access to his mouth and allowing their tongues to entwine with each other. He certainly hadn't expected the mewls, whimpers and whole host of other noises escaping Ron to be quite so delicious. Each new noise sent a jolt of desire to Severus' cock. When he pulled away to take a breath he almost moaned at the sight in front of him; the blue of Ron's eyes was barely visible, his lips were swollen from kisses and his blush highlighted his freckles. The urge to just throw Ron on the bed and debauch him was almost overwhelming; Severus had never found anyone so intoxicating and certainly not a Weasley. But, he was determined to give the young man a special first time and he pulled back.

“I'm going to go as slow as you want. I don't want to rush things or pressurise you if you're not ready. Feel free to say no.”

Ron didn’t bother to respond, and instead slid his fingers up Severus' still-clothed chest and pulled him down into a kiss that was downright dirty, full of tongue, as he scrabbled with the buttons of Severus' robes. Severus' shirt was next, neither of them really caring that half of the buttons ended up on the floor along with the shirt. Ron’s robes and shirt, two pairs of trousers and two sets of underwear followed Severus' shirt before Ron was tumbled back onto the bed. Severus had never really bothered with foreplay before; he had done it but it had been a necessity rather than something that he wanted to do and most of his encounters had been brief anyway. Until now. Ron’s pale skin had a faint blush all over and Severus was struck with the desire to explore every single inch of him. By the time that he finished, having explored every single inch of Ron's freckled skin with hands, lips and tongue, Ron’s skin was heated and completely covered with a delectable flush, his eyes at half-mast with pleasure as he squirmed and writhed under the older man. Severus didn’t think that he’d ever seen anything quite so tempting as Ron Weasley spread out on 300 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets, his hair and skin proving a stunning contrast to the dark sheets beneath him. He was there for the taking and Severus intended to take him.  
  
Ron blushed furiously as he felt Severus' intense gaze on him but he struggled to find somewhere to look that wasn’t Severus' naked chest, feeling incredibly vulnerable. The breath was then literally stolen from his chest as Severus swooped down and took control of his mouth in a kiss that was as possessive as it was passionate. Just when he thought his lungs were about to explode, Severus' mouth left his and moved to his jaw-line and his chest before moving further down his body. He wriggled slightly, suppressing the urge to laugh as hands skimmed down his sides, moaning loudly as Severus licked a broad swathe along the crease at the top of Ron’s thighs. At the back of his mind he was slightly mortified by the noises that were escaping him and the volume of said noises but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. His legs spread wider of their own accord as Severus peppered his inner thighs with gentle nips and kisses.

Hands scrabbled on Severus' shoulders as the older man finally licked a thick stripe up the underside of his cock before engulfing it in his mouth. Ron's hips automatically bucked up as his cock was surrounded by hot, wet heat before they were pinioned by strong hands. Severus pulled back long enough to slick his fingers with lube before taking Ron’s cock back into his mouth as he grazed his fingers over Ron’s perineum. He continued licking and sucking as he inserted one finger into Ron, distracting him as he slowly stretched him, adding fingers when he felt Ron was ready and steadily preparing him for his cock. He felt Ron’s hands spear into his hair as a result of one particularly strong suck before Severus pulled away, not wanting Ron to come until Severus was buried in him.  
  
Severus twisted his fingers, unerringly searching out that bundle of nerves and stroking over it until Ron was lifting his arse, bucking as though he was trying to take Severus' fingers further into his body, keening his pleasure as he did so. This was what Severus had wanted. This. Ron Weasley falling apart at his hands. He was hovering over his students slighter form (and he really had to stop thinking of Ron like that), tracing the multitude of freckles with his tongue as Ron writhed on Severus' fingers. Long slender fingers that played Ron’s body as though it were a finely tuned instrument.  
  
“Oh fuck! Fuck! Severus, more.”  
  
Severus clamped his unoccupied hand around Ron’s hips, stilling Ron’s movements without removing his fingers as he looked straight into slightly glazed eyes. “Do you know what you’re saying Ron?”  
  
“Yes, I know what I'm saying. I want you to fuck me. You're not coercing me, I want this.”  
  
Thighs spread obscenely and looking thoroughly debauched, Severus had absolutely no intention of denying Ron what he was asking for, even though he probably should. He reached out with one hand and snagged the vial he had left on the bedside table in readiness, fumbling slightly as he pulled out the cork before removing his fingers from Ron and coating his cock with more lube. That done, he lay on his back and coaxed Ron into straddling his hips so that Severus' thumbs rested on Ron’s hipbones while his fingers were splayed over Ron’s pert and, quite frankly, delicious arse. Thankfully, Ron caught on to what he wanted and raised himself on his knees, hands resting on Severus' chest as support.

“This isn't how I was planning it but it will give you control. Take your time and don't force yourself.”  
  
Ron lowered himself slowly, his hands clinging to Severus' shoulders in an almost vice-like grip, taking more of Severus into himself with every breath. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and they were breathing heavily as Ron slowly inched down Severus' cock, sheathing the older man in his body. Only when his arse was pressed into the cradle of Severus' hips did Ron open eyes that had slid shut of their own accord, revealing pupils that had blown so much there was only a thin rim of blue showing around them. Ron started to rock his hips incrementally, gasping at the sensations the action produced. Slowly, as Ron got more comfortable with the feeling of Severus inside him, he tensed his thighs and started to move himself up and down, aided by the hands gripping his hips, riding Severus' cock.  
  
For his part, for all the men that he had slept with, Severus had never experienced anything like this. Ron was tight and hot and just perfect around him, clenching around Severus almost unconsciously. The sight of Ron riding his cock was going to be permanently etched into Severus' brain. Ron’s throat was bared as he arched his back to ensure deeper penetration and that Severus raked across his prostate with every thrust.  
  
“Stroke yourself.”  
  
Ron did so, his rhythm faltering somewhat as he was overcome by the dual sensations. Severus took over, using his grip on Ron’s hips as leverage, raising his hips as Ron lowered himself and driving himself into Ron. It wasn’t enough though. Severus lifted Ron off his cock, studiously ignoring Ron’s whimper of discontent as he did so, and pushed Ron down so that he was lying face-up on the mattress. It was the work of minutes to push Ron’s legs up towards his chest and then re-sheath himself in Ron’s tight heat. Severus started to move in and out of Ron with slow and steady strokes, wringing small, indecipherable sounds from Ron and nearly folding him in half with every movement. Severus' hand snuck in between them, wrapping around Ron’s hand that was already wrapped around his cock, and stroking Ron’s cock in time with his thrusts. Ron wailed, literally wailed making Severus very glad for the thickness of the dungeon walls, as he came, spilling himself over their joined hands and Ron’s stomach. Even as Ron’s body was still writhing underneath him as a result of his own release, Severus continued thrusting into Ron’s body, feeling it tighten and convulse around him. The feeling was overwhelming and he only managed a few more thrusts before he was lost in his own orgasm, slumping down over Ron’s body.  
  
It was with considerable effort that Severus pulled out of Ron and moved into the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a damp wash cloth, not being a fan of cleaning charms when it came to sex. Ron was limp on the bed when he returned, unmoving with heavy-lidded eyes until Severus wiped him clean and he mewled slightly as the cloth brushed over his over-sensitised, heated skin. Tossing the cloth over the side of the bed, Severus lay back on sheets slightly damp with sweat, wrapping himself around Ron before pulling the blankets up over them. Slowly, he rolled onto his back, Ron following the movement of his body, pressing a kiss against Severus' collarbone then snuggling his face into the crook of Severus' neck. Severus stayed awake for a long time until Ron’s breathing slowed down and evened out signifying that he had fallen asleep. Only then did Severus allow himself to think, truly think, about what he had just done.

He shouldn't have let Ron fall asleep, he should have sent him back to Gryffindor Tower despite how callous it seemed. He knew that this was potentially even riskier than what they had just engaged in; his floo was open and any of the other professors could walk in at any moment, not to mention the fact that any one of Ron's dorm-mates could spot that he had disappeared and report it to Minerva but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He would take the risk and send Ron back early in the morning and just hope that that was good enough.

                                                                                            ~*~

Ron tucked into his lunch, listening absent-mindedly to the conversations around him as the others decided what to do with their free lesson after lunch. Hermione was, surprise surprise, doing a project for extra work and Harry had agreed to a pick-up Quidditch game with a variety of the other eighth years. Ron had been invited to join them but had declined in favour of going to Hogsmeade. Or at least he had told everybody that he was going to Hogsmeade when he had no intention of doing so. He would instead be spending the free lesson with Severus, having received a note from him at breakfast that morning. It was risky. It would probably be the riskiest encounter that they had had so far seeing as they had kept all of their other meetings within Severus' chambers but even though they were taking a huge chance, that risk added a frisson of anticipation. Despite the fact that if they were caught, Severus would risk losing his job.

What Ron was finding, was that he was gradually becoming more and more attached to Severus with each and every encounter. Immediately after the first time that they slept together he had ended his 'friends with benefits' relationship with Blaise and hadn't been on a date with anybody since, stating that he wanted to focus on his school work and, thankfully, everybody had accepted that excuse. Severus hadn't asked him to end things with Blaise or even to stop dating but, after attempting a date after he had slept with Severus, Ron had found that it just felt wrong and had willingly stopped. The sex was incredible, Ron would be the first to admit that, but it wasn't just the sex that had him enamoured with the whole 'thing' that he had with Severus; it was the whole package. Once he had gotten over the fact that it was Snape, he had been surprised by how well they could actually continue to hold an adult conversation.

                                                                                        (~*~)

As everybody else headed off after lunch for whatever they were doing for the afternoon, Ron kept up the pretence of going into Hogsmeade before doubling back and slipping down to the dungeons, constantly checking that nobody caught him out. As soon as he was safely in the dungeons he knocked briefly on Severus' office door before entering, the door closing and locking behind him. Once inside Severus' office, he was greeted by a swift kiss and directed through to the potions classroom to his confusion. His confusion didn't clear up when, once inside the classroom, Severus started to undress Ron but didn't remove his clothes completely.

“Severus, what are you doing?”

“I've been wanting to do this from the beginning of term.” Severus murmured as he pushed Ron back against his desk, capturing his lips for a kiss as he did so.

“What? Kiss me? Because we've already done a hell of a lot more than that.” Ron couldn't help the smart comment that earned him a swift and stinging slap to the thigh that he was rather surprised to discover he didn't mind all that much.

“Brat. I meant, have sex with you in here. Ever since I saw your uniform-clad arse bent over your desk.”

Ron couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at Severus' words as he was pressed between the desk and Severus' body, a similar whimper escaping him seconds later as a voice practically purred in his ear. “You need to keep the noises to a minimum, otherwise anybody standing outside will be able to hear you and I have a class straight after this. If you can't keep quiet then I'm going to have to gag you.”

“Kinky.”

Ron's single word answer resulted in him being spun around and bent over the desk, his trousers and underwear being pulled down simultaneously, garnering him another smack, this time to his arse, one that had him wiggling his arse and giving a small moan. His response had Severus arching an eyebrow in intrigue; he certainly hadn't expected that response. He leant over Ron and whispered in his ear “Did you like that?” while squeezing the same point that he had just smacked. He didn't get a response beyond a choked whimper, so he repeated his actions.

“I asked if you liked that Mr Weasley? A verbal response if you please.”

“Y-yes, I liked it.”

Severus smirked and took that to mean 'go ahead'. Not wanting to make too much noise and not wanting to subject Ron to too much too soon, he kept the strokes light so as not to make too much noise but hard enough to mark. He had done this a few times with partners in the past but he hadn't had a partner quite as responsive or as delicious as Ron before. He certainly had never had a partner experiment with spanking for the first time who had taken to it so enthusiastically before. He certainly had never had one whose skin had marked so beautifully; Ron's skin was turning a gorgeous shade of pinky-red under Severus' hand and he was making incredibly enticing noises as he squirmed in Severus' lap. He didn't want to push Ron too far but he did want to see how much Ron could take although if Ron got too much louder with his breathy moans, gasps, whispers and begging for more he was going to have to take preventative measures to ensure that they weren't overheard.

Ten minutes later, Severus fumbled for his wand and cast a summoning charm, although Ron was too dazed to actually hear the item that Severus had summoned. It didn't take him long to work out what it was when a rubber ball was pressed into his mouth and a buckle fastened behind his head. Severus had followed through on his words and gagged him. In a way, Ron was relieved; the presence of the gag meant that he no longer had to focus some of his attention on keeping quiet, he could completely give himself over to the sensations that he was experiencing. He'd never thought that he would like being spanked for pleasure but there was no denying that his cock was rock hard pressed against the desk.

Severus helped him turn over so that he was sat on the desk and as he did so he couldn't help but squirm and gasp as his tender arse came into contact with the hard surface. He didn't have to sit there for long, just for as long as it took Severus to unbutton the placket of his trousers and shove them just down past his hips, and then Ron was being pulled off the desk to sit astride Severus' lap. Ron went willingly, somewhat bemused by the way that the chair seemed able to hold them both comfortably but he was quickly distracted by the feel of Severus' large hands on his arse, adding extra sensation as they kneaded the over-sensitive rosy-red flesh that was still hot to the touch. The fact that they were in the potions classroom no longer mattered to him, as he scooted further forwards in Severus' lap so that they were as close as physically possible. He wanted more, he needed more but with the gag still firmly buckled behind his head he had no way of articulating what he wanted. All he could do was rock himself against Severus and hope that the potions master got the hint. He knew that he acting totally shamelessly, if he was honest he was probably being a bit of a slut given that he'd been gagged and spanked yet he still wanted to be fucked but he didn't care.

He could have cried with relief when he finally felt his cheeks being spread and long fingers coated with cool lubricant press inside him. Severus hadn't wasted any time, barely giving Ron any time to adjust to the single finger inside him before he slid the second finger in, unerringly seeking out Ron's prostate and sliding his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Even gagged, the moan that escaped from Ron's lips was obnoxiously loud and resulted in a third finger sliding inside him as soon as possible. Ron rested his hands on Severus' shoulders for stability, unable to stop himself from riding the long digits, trying to get more of what he wanted. He whined as the fingers were removed but then he got what he really wanted; Severus' cock slowly pressing inside him inch by inch. It was too slow for his liking though, Severus' hands anchored on his hips so that he couldn't move as quickly as he wanted to. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Ron considering that he couldn't control the pace, he was completely seated on Severus' cock and feeling distinctly full. Severus always felt larger this way which was impressive anyway given the size of Severus' cock. He didn't know what it was, but whenever they were in this position Ron always felt filled almost to the point of overstretching but when Severus allowed him to move there was no denying how good it felt. It was at times like these that Ron was grateful for his Quidditch training because he was able to raise and lower himself on Severus' cock, swivelling his hips so that he was able to get the right angle that ensured Severus' cock grazed that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. It wasn't enough though; he couldn't move fast enough by himself and as good as Severus felt within him, he was starting to tire. He was incredibly relieved when Severus took over, hands clamping on Ron's hips and fingers curving round to cover part of his arse to help him move up and down whilst simultaneously thrusting up into Ron. His hands scrabbled to get a better grip on Severus' shoulders to brace himself for the thrusts. It was a heady combination; the pleasure of Severus moving within him combined with the remaining ache from where he had been spanked.

To Ron's frustration, Severus kept his thrusts shallow and the pace still relatively slow which wasn't what Ron wanted at all – it was the complete opposite in fact – but that was apparently Severus' intention; he was going to draw this out for as long as he possibly could. Ron couldn't vocalise his displeasure at the turn of events, the only noises that could be heard beyond the gag were muffled whines and whimpers. Every time that he got close to orgasm, Severus pinched the base of his cock to prevent his orgasm and draw things out further. Ron supposed that this was both one of the advantages and disadvantages of having an older and more experienced lover. Finally, when they were running out of time before Severus' next class, Severus finally sped up his thrusts, going deeper with every movement. It didn't take long before Ron was once again on the edge of climax, desperately hoping that this time he would actually be allowed to achieve climax. His eyes rolled back in his head as Severus' hand wrapped around his cock. It only took a few strokes and Severus' thumb brushing over the head of his cock before he was spilling himself over his stomach and Severus' hand. The feel of Ron's internal muscles clenching and rippling around him tipped Severus over the edge and Ron couldn't help but moan at the sensations within him, slumping forward into Severus. He felt the gag being loosened and raised his head so that it could be removed, working his jaw slightly to relieve the ache there. It wasn't too long before there were thumbs brushing over the red marks and pressing kisses to the slightly swollen lips.

Ron spared a second to think about how thoroughly debauched he must look, sat straddling Severus' lap still impaled on his cock wearing just a Gryffindor tie and an opened white shirt that revealed his own come all over his stomach. Once he'd been helped off of Severus' lap and indeed his softened cock, Ron could barely rouse himself from his stupor to dress himself or clean himself up, having to lean heavily on Severus to give him help. This obviously concerned Severus, who stroked a thumb over the gradually fading red marks left behind by the gag.

“Ron? Do you need a pain potion? Did I push you too far?”

Ron shook his head and stretched up to kiss Severus gently. “I can still feel it but I liked it. Will you do it again?”

Severus just smirked as he flicked his wand to release all of the locking charms on the door and swung it open to reveal the students waiting for their potions lesson.

“Mr Weasley, I suggest that you return here this evening for remedial tutoring on this particular potion.”

Ron nodded with a dopey grin on his face, trying not to look (or walk for that matter) as though he'd just been gagged and thoroughly fucked. He doubled his efforts when he focused and realised that the group waiting outside the classroom was Ginny's class. He had barely taken two steps out of the door before he was accosted and Ginny started berating him about how he was supposed to be in Hogsmeade and hadn't he promised their mum that he was going to actually work this year. That eased some of his anxiety. His siblings, along with Harry and Hermione, were those who knew him the best and if she couldn't tell that he'd just been fucked for the better part of an hour and a half by their potions professor then they just might get away with this


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you mind telling me why you wanted me here _before breakfast_?” Ron was distinctly grumpy. He was far from being a morning person on a good day and this wasn't a good day. He definitely didn't like the fact that he'd been woken up early by his lover's (could he actually call Severus that?) sadistic falcon and summoned to the man's office. 

“Come over here and strip for me.”

“Good morning to you too.” Ron grumbled but obeyed the command regardless, stripping off his clothes and letting them fall to the floor in a disorganised mess until he was stood naked in front of the other man, not at all fazed by his nakedness despite the fact that Severus was fully dressed and staring at him.

What he wasn't prepared for was what Severus produced out of his desk drawer. The items that were placed on the man's desk were more than slightly intimidating and he was happy to admit that but there was no denying the fact that his cock gave a definite twitch at what he thought was awaiting him. He stepped closer and then shivered as large hands wrapped around his hips and brought him even closer to Severus.

“Are you okay with this?”

Severus' voice was soft and even though it was obvious that he wanted Ron to go along with this, Ron knew that if he said no then he wouldn't be pushed into going along with it regardless. “I don't know exactly what  _this_ is but I'll give it a go.”

“Foolhardy Gryffindor.” The words had been directed towards Ron a million times before but never with the almost fond tone and slight smile that accompanied them this time.

Ron watched closely as Severus reached for the items lying on his desk and then manoeuvred Ron so that he was bent over the desk. He stayed in place as Severus lubricated and then carefully inserted the Slytherin green plug (he hadn't been able to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that) that had been removed from the drawer, trying not to fidget too much as the plug slid into his arse. At Severus' words he lifted himself off the desk, faltering slightly as his internal muscles clenched around the plug now sat inside him. He then watched with wide eyes as Severus put the harness on him, sliding his cock into the incorporated cock ring and attaching the leather straps to the plug before locking the entire thing with several charms. There was no way that he would be removing this by himself.

“Now get dressed again.”

Ron's mouth gaped open like a fish. “Hang on, get dressed? What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said Ronald. Get dressed, go to breakfast and go to your lessons then return here at the end of the school day. I would have thought that it was self-explanatory.”

“You want me to wear this stuff all day and actually go to lessons? How the hell am I going to do that?”

“You'll cope. Besides,” here Severus ran a finger up the underside of Ron's cock, “just imagine what the sex will be like when you come back here at the end of lessons, all horny and desperate for my cock after wearing this all day.”

Ron whimpered, both at the sensation and at Severus' words. The combination of the sound and the sight of Ron appeared to be too much for Severus. He reached out a hand and rested it on Ron's shoulder, pressing him down onto his knees in front of Severus.

“On second thought, we still have a few minutes before you to go to breakfast.”

                                                                                  (~*~)

Ron hadn't been this distracted in lessons all year. He was actually amazed by that he hadn't been called on his inattention considering that he probably hadn't taken a single legible note all day as he had been totally focused on not drawing attention to himself. It was virtually impossible to find a position to sit in that didn't place any pressure on the plug inside of him and at the same time he was trying to ensure that his robe covered his erect cock at all times. Even when he had had very little interest in his classes, he didn't think that he'd ever been so eager for classes to end. When they had returned to Hogwarts, despite being closer than ever, Harry, Ron and Hermione no longer felt the urge to spend every minute of every day together so it wasn't all that unusual for the three of them to go their separate ways for a few hours once classes were over. So, nobody batted an eyelid when Ron slipped away as soon as humanly possible at the end of the school day. He was careful to ensure that nobody saw him as he slipped down to the dungeons and the concealed entrance two doors down from the potions classroom, using the temporary password that Severus had given him so that he wasn't seen lingering in the dungeons when he shouldn't be.

By the time Severus returned from classes, locking and warding all of the doors and the fireplace so that they wouldn't be disturbed, Ron was waiting for him naked. Severus could get used to this, in fact he was rather perturbed by how easily he could envision getting used to this. He moved towards Ron, brushing a hand over the buttons on his teaching robes and muttering the counter charm that would undo them, pressing a brief kiss to Ron's lips before pulling back and uttering a single word.

“Bedroom.”

                                                                                  (~*~)

Ron didn't think that he could get any more turned on but then he was led into Severus' bedroom and instructed to lay face up on the bed, watching whilst Severus stripped himself and turned his attention to Ron. He was starting to lose track of the number of times that they had slept together since that first time, since Ron had lost his virginity to his potions professor but Ron still hadn't become accustomed to having all of that intensity and passion focused on him, still couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was. Exposed as he was, plugged and bound, with dark eyes watching every movement he made however small, he felt no embarrassment just wanted, desired. He couldn't help but shift impatiently, wanting to feel Severus' touch but not knowing how to voice it.

“Look at you.” Severus stood at the foot of the bed, eyes raking hungrily over Ron's body, taking in the bound cock and the tantalising peek of the green plug between Ron's arse cheeks. Seeing where Severus' gaze was focused, Ron couldn't help but spread his legs, making Severus smirk at his wanton behaviour. “All desperate and shameless. What do you want?”

“You know what I bloody well want!”

“Language Ronald. I'm going to need you to be specific. What do you want?” Each word was accompanied by a teasing touch to various parts of Ron's body.

“What the hell do you think I want? I want your cock! I want you to fuck me you git!”

“I'd be careful of who you call a git Ronald. You would actually like to come tonight wouldn't you?” He ran a teasing finger up Ron's cock as he spoke.

“Okay!” Ron writhed on the bed; the single touch would have been too much had he not had the cock ring on having been kept on the edge all day. “Okay, I'm sorry. Please Sev'rus, I've had this in me all day and I want your cock in me now. Come on, fuck me please.” He spread his legs wider as he spoke in the hope of enticing Severus to do what he wanted.

                                                                                (~*~)

“As tempting as you are acting like a harlot, I don't believe that I will fuck you now. I would much rather take my time before I do that. Besides, I have some other toys that I thought we could experiment with before I do fuck you.” As Severus set to work removing his robes he couldn't help but smile at the mix of anticipation and horror on Ron's face.

The wanton moan that escaped Ron’s mouth as Severus turned his attention to Ron’s inner thighs delighted Severus, even as it surprised Ron although it really shouldn't now, and Severus couldn't help but smirk as his his low, breathy chuckle made Ron’s cock twitch where it lay flush against his stomach, still encased in the cock ring and harness. His legs kept spreading themselves wider and wider of their own accord providing Severus with even more bare flesh to taste and mark as well as a better view of the plug still spreading Ron open. He bit into his fist in an attempt to muffle the wails as Severus bit down on the crease at the top of his thigh, leaving a passion mark identical to the one that graced his throat. That was nothing though compared to the exquisite sensation of almost too much pleasure as Severus crawled back up Ron’s body brushing against over-sensitised skin, the clamps that now decorated his nipples and Ron’s hyper-sensitive cock.

“Roll over for me.”

Ron was unable to move himself, too limp with pleasure as Severus assisted him, simply sighing when his overheated skin touched cool cotton sheets. He remained still for the most part as Severus kissed and licked his way down Ron’s spine, not noticing as Severus grasped the tube of lubricant from where it lay nestled in the pillows but jerked in surprise when Severus' tongue dipped lower to the dimple at the top of his buttocks. As Severus took hold of Ron’s cheeks and parted them, he tried to scramble up but couldn’t get the necessary leverage. He bit down onto the nearest pillow in an attempt to muffle the noises that were escaping him as Severus twisted the plug, rocking it in and out before finally removing it, Ron moaning as he was finally empty. He couldn’t hold back the squeal as Severus' tongue trailed down the cleft of his arse.  
  
“Severus! What are you ...? You shouldn’t be doing that, it’s not hygienic. Sev...”  
  
His words trailed off as Severus repeated his actions, allowing his tongue to tease the sensitive skin of Ron’s perineum. Severus couldn’t help but chuckle, the sensation of his warm breath ghosting over sensitive skin and making Ron’s arse clench.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
“Oh fuck ... don’t stop!”  
  
Severus chuckled, before dipping his head again. He licked a broad swipe from Ron’s perineum to his tailbone, before returning to lap at Ron's hole, his fingers bound to leave marks from his efforts to keep Ron’s hips still. Severus then proceeded to stiffen and slightly furl his tongue before ever so slowly starting to tongue-fuck Ron. Up until now, Ron had been alternating between protesting that what Severus was doing was horrifically unhygienic and pleading for Severus not to stop. By the time that Severus pulled away for the lubricant, Ron’s protestations and pleas had turned into a string of incomprehensible babble as he pushed backwards eagerly.  
  
His slick fingers traced the rim of Ron’s hole before he pressed the pad of his index finger against it, watching in fascination as the ring of muscle sucked it in greedily, amazed at how tight Ron was despite having had the plug inside of him all day. Two more of Severus' fingers were taken in in the same greedy, eager fashion with Severus telling Ron exactly that, whispering it in his ear as he teased the sensitive skin of Ron’s ear and just behind it with lips and teeth. He took great delight in taking his time to finger Ron open excruciatingly slowly, pressing and rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Ron’s prostate insistently until Ron was literally rutting back on Severus' fingers with little huffs of breath and the odd whimper, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Severus could never tire of seeing Ron like this but it would appear Ron had other ideas. He pulled himself off Severus' fingers with the most delicious sound and Severus had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop this whole thing from ending prematurely when he caught sight of Ron’s reddened and loosened hole, both from Severus' recent ministrations and from having the plug inside of him all day, glistening with lube and Severus' saliva.  
  
As he rolled over, Ron’s hand slapped across the sheets before he managed to fumble the vial of lubricant into his grasp. He coated his fingers with it and smoothed it over Severus' cock, his hand clenching slightly as Severus' teeth latched onto his neck. He guided Severus' cock to his loosened entrance, his breath hitching as Severus' cock caught on the edge of the ring of muscle at the same time as he vanished the harness and cock ring.  
  
“Severus! What the hell are you waiting for? Just fuck me.”  
  
Ron punctuated his words by rocking his hips down slightly. Severus took over from there, steadily pressing into Ron until his cock was thoroughly sheathed in Ron’s tight heat. When his hips were flush against Ron’s slightly upturned arse, Severus had to hold still for several moments so that things didn’t end too quickly, pinching the base of Ron's cock to ensure that he didn't release either.

“You're not to come until I say so. Do you understand me?”

Ron didn't answer so Severus pinched the skin on his hip gently before repeating his question. “Do you understand me? I'm not going to move until you answer me.”

“YES! I understand. Just bloody move!”

As he spoke, Ron clenched his internal muscles around Severus' cock in an attempt to make Severus move. It worked but not with the result that Ron had been hoping for. He started thrusting into Ron slowly and steadily, angling his hips to ensure that the head of his cock raked across Ron’s prostate with every thrust. One of his hands was bracing him against the bed while the other was wrapped around Ron's calf, pushing his leg further up towards his chest so that Severus could thrust that little bit deeper. It was as though Ron had read his mind because the next minute, Ron had wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, canting his hips up even further and leaving Severus with both hands free to brace himself against the bed. He dipped his head and captured Ron’s lips in a toe-curling kiss that was interrupted when Ron ripped his mouth away from Severus' with a cry as Severus thrust particularly deep. Ron’s hands raked across Severus' back and shoulders, encouraging him to speed up his thrusts, something that Severus was happy to indulge him in. Before too long, Ron’s responses had dissolved into incomprehensible babble and Severus knew that he was close.  
  
“Stroke yourself.”  
  
Ron did as he was told, reaching between them to grab hold of his cock and stroking himself awkwardly. Only then did Severus whisper the spell that caused the clamps to fall off Ron's nipples. The added friction was too much combined with the rush of blood and sensation returning to his nipples, especially considering how long Severus had kept him on the edge this evening, not to mention the rest of the day, and Ron’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came with a wordless cry. The feel of Ron clenching and contracting around him was too much and after barely another two thrusts, Severus was spilling himself inside his smaller lover with a barely breathed out “Merlin, I think I love you.” There was no response and as Severus looked down at Ron’s half-lidded and dazed eyes, he realised that in all probability, and with no little relief, Ron hadn’t heard him. That was a damn good thing because he wasn't completely certain that he meant the words or if they had merely been as a result of the act that they had just been engaged in. He gently pulled out of Ron and, not wanting to venture from the bed just yet, he cleaned them both with a simple cleaning charm, despite his dislike for them when it came to sex, before settling them under the covers.

As they lay in his bed with all of the toys removed, cleaned and put away, Severus stroked a hand up and down the silky skin of Ron's side where the younger man was already sleeping curled up against Severus, exhausted from their evenings activities. He knew that he should sent Ron back to Gryffindor Tower but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to keep the younger man with him in his bed, wearing nothing but the marks that Severus had placed on his body. Somewhere along the line, sleeping with Ron had become so much more than just sex. Oh the sex was wonderful; Ron was incredibly responsive and enthusiastic and more than open to any experimentation that Severus suggested but beyond that, Severus wanted more of this. He wanted the snuggling together, the feel of skin on skin without a sexual aspect and waking up together in the morning even it was all disgustingly sentimental. What was worse was that he wanted it with Ron Weasley.

                                                                                    ~*~

Harry grumbled as he stuck his head into the potions classroom and realised that it was empty with no sign whatsoever of Ron or Snape. Ron was supposed to be getting some extra help with his potions (and Harry couldn’t understand why he hadn’t just asked Hermione), something that had been happening more and more frequently as of late, and he’d also stopped bitching so much about Snape as well. Before they had gone off to search for the Horcruxes, you wouldn’t have been able to pay Ron to spend time with Snape outside of class but now he didn’t seem to have any problems with it. Curfew was in less than ten minutes and he couldn’t understand where Ron would be; even though the students returning for their “eighth” year had been given some leeway when it came to curfews but even so, what would he be doing at this time of night? Especially seeing as everybody else was currently in the Gryffindor common room, the place where Harry wanted to be. He decided to check the library briefly on his way back to the Gryffindor common room on the off-chance that the help had been more of a theoretical nature rather than practical. He couldn’t see that that was likely though; Hermione was back in the common room and it was a cold day in Hell when Hermione wasn’t the last person in the library.

The room was dimly lit when he pushed the doors open, the only real light coming from Madam Pince’s office and further down towards the Restricted Section. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light, it was obvious that there wasn’t anybody still working there (as if Madam Pince would let that happen while she wasn’t there to supervise) but towards the Restricted Section there was an out of place book bag, robe and what looked like assorted parchments, quills and ink lying on one of the tables. Moving slightly closer he saw that it was a Gryffindor robe and that the chicken scratch on the parchment looked remarkably like Ron’s. That meant that the book bag was no doubt Ron’s. If Ron’s robe, bag and work was there then surely so was Ron but where was he? And why the hell was he in the library ten minutes from curfew without Hermione pointing a wand at his head? Why the hell was he in the library without Hermione pointing a wand at his head full stop? He may have shown more of an interest in his school work but he was still Ron Weasley. With nobody around that could be seen he wondered if Ron had gone back to the common room and left his things but that sounded ridiculous even in his head. Just as he was about to head back to Gryffindor Tower he heard a faint scuffling in the stacks up ahead and just to the right of him. Unable to restrain his curiosity, he tiptoed forwards and peeked around the corner.

Whatever he had been expecting to see, it hadn’t been that.

The scuffling had been Ron but he wasn’t alone. He was with Snape. He just wasn’t with Snape in the manner that Harry was expecting. Snape had Ron pressed up against one of the bookcases, one leg hitched up around Snape’s hip and stood on tiptoe with the foot that was on the ground. Ron’s tie was still done up around his neck but his shirt was partially unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders and his trousers looked as though they were unbuttoned. There was already a livid passion mark on the side of Ron’s neck that Harry could see, too high to be hidden by his shirt collar and by the looks of it, Snape was working hard at a similar mark on the other side of Ron’s neck. What struck Harry the most though was how comfortable the two of them were with each other; this obviously wasn’t the first time that they had done this. All of a sudden, it dawned on Harry just what Ron had probably been doing during his supposed extra potions sessions and he shuddered at the thought. He looked back at the two men and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Snape had moved his attention to Ron’s mouth and one long-fingered hand was clearly cupping Ron’s arse but what traumatised Harry the most was the fact that Ron’s hands were now scrabbling at the placket of Snape’s trousers. He clapped a hand over his eyes and fled, not caring if he was seen or heard and ignoring Ron’s cry of “Harry?!”

                                                                                    (~*~)

As soon as he arrived in Gryffindor Tower, Harry rushed straight through the common room and up to the boys dorm. If there was a possibility that Ron had seen or heard him in the library then this really wasn't a good conversation to have where they could be heard. Apparently Ron hadn't been as engrossed in Snape as Harry had thought because not ten minutes after Harry had arrived in the dorms, the door slammed open and then slammed shut behind Ron. Harry turned to look at him but was immediately distracted by the livid bruises on his neck, the rumpled clothing, the fact that his lips were swollen from kissing and his mind screaming that Snape was the reason that Ron looked like that. Snape! Neither of them could quite meet the other's eyes, Harry fiddling with some laundry and Ron awkwardly toeing the floor. Harry didn't like it. This was Ron. With the exception of the spats that they had had when they were younger, there had never been this sort of awkward silence between them and he knew that he was going to have to be the one to break the silence.

“So. Snape?” He'd tried to keep his tone even but there was no way that he could keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“Um, yeah.” Ron was slowly edging away from the safety of the door.

“So, was it a one-time thing or...” Harry couldn't comprehend there being an 'or'.

“I don't know what it is but whatever it is, it's been going on since November.”

“November?!” Harry certainly hadn't expected for it to be going on that long.

“Give or take.” Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

“But it's March now.” Harry couldn't believe how long Ron had kept this underwraps.

“Yeah,” Ron gave a wry grin. “Who would've thought.”

“You've been shagging Snape since November?”

“Harry!” Ron's cheeks were so red that they were clashing with his hair.

“What? I just need to get things straight in my head.” He looked Ron in the eye. “You happy?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. I don't want to know any more details, it was bad enough that I saw that. I just wish you were better at selective memory charms.” He smiled at Ron as he spoke though and they both knew that they were okay.

                                                                                    ~*~

“Do you want to tell me why I've got to come with you for this?” Harry was definitely not happy about accompanying Ron on this particular trip. “It was bad enough that I had to see _that_ but why do you have to traumatise me further?”

_That_ was when Harry had walked in on Ron and Severus in a rather compromising position. It had been rather embarrassing for all of them but even being caught hadn't given Ron and Severus any cause for concern. Neither of them was remotely interested in ending whatever it was that they had. They were both enjoying themselves and what they were involved in too much.

“Who else was I going to bring with me?” Ron turned and raised an eyebrow at his best mate. “Besides, I dropped out of Hogwarts and faced the wrath of Mum to help you find Horcruxes. Mate, you owe me.”

“Even if I did owe you, which okay, I probably do then surely there are other ways of me paying you back than inflicting this information on me? I may know that you're shagging Snape but I don't want to know that it gets, you know, kinky.”

Ron snorted with laughter as Harry blushed bright red and decided to take pity on him. “Fine, you don't have to come in with me but I thought we could keep each other company. I thought it was a good distraction from revision as well.” He ignored Harry's muttered aside that he would have preferred the revision. “Anyway, the place isn't far from Diagon Alley.”

“It's in Muggle London?” Harry wasn't sure why that actually surprised him. “Are there not places that do tattoos and piercings in the Wizarding World?” It wasn't something that Harry had ever thought about.

“Yeah there are. Charlie's got some wizarding tattoos; they do it with a special ink that's infused with your magic so that they can move if you want. Bill got his ear pierced at a little place near to Knockturn Alley. It's just not something that I want to get done here in case somebody sees me and it gets back to Mum. It was bad enough with Bill and Charlie getting their tattoos and piercings but me? It'll be even worse and I could really do without that. I can get them done in a Muggle shop and then just cast a couple of healing charms on myself and then I don't have to go through all those weeks of healing that Muggles normally do.”

“Ron, it's bad enough that I know what you're getting done not to mention who you're getting them for. Can we just ignore it and get this whole thing over with so we can go for a Butterbeer at the Leaky? Please?!”

As Harry finished talking they reached the exit of Diagon Alley leading out into Muggle London and left the Alley, Ron quickly and confidently leading the way to a little shop that, while it was slightly off the beaten track, had been recommended to him. Once they had arrived at the shop, Harry shifted uncomfortably and stammered and stuttered his way through an excuse, the general gist of which was that he would be waiting in a shop a couple of doors down and that Ron should meet him there when he was finished. Ron knew that he really wanted this but there was still that familiar bubble of nerves in his stomach so, not giving himself the chance to back out, he pushed the door open and walked in, marching straight up to the counter and stating what he wanted. He was highly relieved when he was told that they would be able to do it straight away; he had taken a risk by choosing a shop that worked on a walk-in basis rather than appointments but he had the feeling that, had he had to wait to go through with this then he probably wouldn't be going through with it at all. The whole thing was over much quicker and with less pain that he was expecting (not that it was completely pain free thought). One minute he was sat topless in the chair with a guy called Stu explaining what he was going to do and then the next there was a stinging pain along with two glinting barbells in his nipples. He zoned out as Stu started talking about after-care procedures and how important it was. Instead, he was mentally running through the charms that he could use and which would give optimum results and fastest healing times. Pulling his shirt on, he accepted the after-care kit that he was handed and paid Stu before walking out of the shop and in search of Harry.

Later that evening, having cast several healing charms on himself throughout the day, he made his way to bed and closed the hangings around it, murmuring the necessary locking and silencing charms. They had all become proficient in said charms early in their Hogwarts careers; in a room of five lads you didn't really want to hear the others wanking even though you knew that it was happening. He wasn't sure that they were completely healed but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know what they felt like. They already felt more sensitive, even without him touching them, so he wasn't sure what they would feel like were he to play with them. Shucking his clothes, he couldn't help the thrill of excitement that ran through him at the thought of what he was about to do. Wanking behind the curtains of his bed was nothing new, in fact as a teenage male it was simply par for the course, but his new additions had upped the ante somewhat. Once he was naked and comfortable his fingers automatically gravitated to his new piercings, temporarily ignoring his half-hard cock. At the first slight tug to one of the barbells, his cock twitched and his hips bucked, sensations running through him. He certainly hadn't expected to react like that. His nipples had been sensitive before but now they seemed to be hyper-sensitive; any slight touch to his nipples and hteir new adornments seemed to be directly connected to his cock. Taking his cock in hand, he started to stroke it even as he continued playing with the barbells before, with a slightly harder tug to the metal, he came explosively over his stomach. He certainly had no problem with this unforeseen outcome. If he reacted like this with the barbells and his own fingers, he couldn't help but think how he would react to whatever Severus could (and would!) come up with.

                                                                                      ~*~

Ron hovered awkwardly outside the door to Severus' private chambers. Of course to everybody else, it was just a blank wall; the only people who knew what was concealed behind it besides Ron and Severus were the other members of staff and Draco Malfoy, who only knew because he was Severus' godson. As of this afternoon he was officially a Hogwarts graduate and tomorrow he would be boarding the Express for the very last time. He had had a lovely day with his family (despite his mum's not-so-subtle comments about how disappointing it was that he and Hermione weren't together anymore and was he absolutely positive that they couldn't try again and make things work) but equally, he had been grateful when they had left to return home. He needed to talk with Severus, quite a serious talk at that and it would have just felt wrong discussing things had his parents still been in the castle. He couldn't help but feel that his dad knew that there was something going on. Just something that he had said as he gave Ron a hug as they were leaving made him slightly suspicious. Maybe he was just being paranoid though. He had been on guard all day, constantly checking that he wasn't paying too much attention to Severus. Not wanting the shit to hit the fan in front of all the graduates and their families.

The problem was, even though he wanted to have this conversation, he knew that they needed to have this conversation before he officially left Hogwarts, he didn't have a clue how to proceed. What did he say? He knew what he wanted, knew what he felt but Severus was an enigma; the majority of the time he didn't have a clue what the older man was thinking. What if Severus didn't actually want to continue _this_ , whatever _this_ was now that Ron was no longer a Hogwarts student? What if all he had wanted was a willing and easily accessible body? What if all he had wanted was sex? He was fairly certain that if that was what Severus wanted then it would pretty much destroy Ron. Somehow, he had ended up being much more emotionally invested in this than he had been in his relationship with Hermione. He'd been turning all of this over and over in his head for the last few months in every spare minute that he had had outside of revision for his NEWTS and he hadn't been able to talk to anybody about the way that he was feeling. Talking to Hermione about anything other than exams or revision was like talking to a brick-wall, while Harry was happy for Ron he didn't want to hear or know details and the fact that Ron was 95% sure than he was in love with Severus counted as details and nobody else knew because of the whole teacher shagging a student thing. Because that was the rub; he was fairly certain that he was in love with Severus, that it wasn't simply just lust, it hadn't been for a while. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that the door to Severus' chambers had opened and that the man in question was stood in front of him until he spoke.

“Is there a reason as to why you’re simply standing out here like an imbecile when you are aware of the password and have displayed your ability to use it on numerous prior occasions?”

Ron didn’t bother replying, simply rolling his eyes and slipping past the taller man. There was a time when he would have taken offence at the words and spent hours complaining about how Snape was a snarky git but that was no longer the case. In fact, he had developed an appreciation for the older mans wit and dark, often sarcastic, humour, even more so when it wasn’t directed towards him. It was just one of the things that he loved about Severus. He made his way over to the seating area of the chambers, taking a seat as Severus made his way to the liquor cabinet in the nook next to the fireplace, pouring what looked like two glasses of Firewhiskey. At least Ron hoped that it was Firewhiskey because he could certainly do with the liquid courage; he wasn’t entirely certain that he could make it through this conversation without it.

“I take it that your family has left?”

“Why are you asking that? You saw them leave; you spoke to Dad just before they left.” Ron accepted the tumbler of amber liquid that he was handed but blurted out his next question before he took a sip of it. “What did the two of you talk about anyway? He said something to me before he left that sounded strange.”

Needing something to do to fill the silence that seemed neverending while Severus formulated an answer, he took a healthy mouthful of the whiskey only to choke as Severus chose that very minute to answer his question.

“I asked your father for his permission, blessing, whatever you want to call it to pursue a relationship with you.”

Ron was fairly certain that he was doing an incredibly attractive impression of an incredulous fish but he couldn’t help himself. Was he hearing things? Severus had asked his dad for permission to date him? The little voice in the back of his mind was jumping around doing a little victory dance to the chant of ‘He doesn’t just want sex!’

“You asked my dad for permission to pursue a relationship with me. Isn’t that a bit defunct now?”

“Well I was hardly going to tell Arthur that I’d been debauching his youngest son on a regular basis but that I wanted his approval anyway was I?”

“Debauching? Why not just say shagging?” Ron’s incredulity and amusement bled through into his voice but his smile faded as the serious look on Severus’ face.

“Because I think we both know that it’s been more than simply sex for a while now. As delicious as the sex is.”

“Severus, what are you saying?”

“I believe what I am trying to ask Ron, is whether you would be willing to accompany me to dinner in Diagon Alley this weekend?”

“As in a date?” Ron’s heart felt as though it was in his mouth.

“As in a date.” Severus’ face was impassive but there was a hint of anxiety in the dark orbs.

“Yes.” Ron had barely breathed out his response before Severus’ mouth descended and claimed his.

                                                                                        ~*~

**Epilogue**

Ron took a deep breath and smoothed his hands over what he was wearing, feeling more than slightly uncomfortable with several items of clothing he was wearing. He wasn't apprehensive about how his apparel would be received; he was fairly confident in that respect having experimented with certain aspects of his clothing before but he couldn't help but feel exposed in other aspects. Tonight was his first anniversary with Severus. A year since they had actually determined that what they were involved in was a relationship and not just sex. They had started their relationship properly as soon as Ron had graduated from Hogwarts, simply so that Severus could avoid any accusations of favouritism and of being discovered to have had a sexual relationship with a student. Due to when they had started their relationship, when it came to celebrating their anniversary Hogwarts was closed to students for the summer and they would have the run of the dungeons without worrying that they would be interrupted or caught. Again. Harry hadn't been able to look either of them in the face for weeks after he had walked in on them in the library. As they had the run of Hogwarts, Ron insisted that they celebrate there rather than the smaller flat that he kept near Diagon Alley with Bill and Charlie for when any of them were in England and, despite being confused, Severus had agreed to Ron's wishes. Normally Ron wouldn't have been so adamant about their venue but he had plans for tonight and they necessitated being in the dungeons.

Taking one last look in the mirror to check that he was looking exactly as he wanted to, he reached for the robes on the bed. He was outfitted in a Gryffindor uniform except it wasn't the male uniform. He was wearing the Gryffindor girls uniform. Not that there were many differences between them. He had been able to adjust his old school robes and shirt with a simple spell that he had learnt when he was younger. The skirt he had borrowed a skirt from Ginny who had handed it over claiming that she didn't want to know what he wanted it for and if it was for what she thought it was then she definitely didn't want it back. He had just smirked and tried not to laugh at Harry who had stuck his fingers in his ears so that he couldn't hear what was being said and shut his eyes for good measure. As for what he was wearing underneath the Gryffindor uniform … well, it was safe to say that he had built up a substantial collection of knickers in the last year. Shrugging his old Gryffindor robes on over the uniform he took a deep breath and reached for his wand. Normally he would simply floo into Severus' private chambers but that wasn't going to work this time. Tonight, the only option he had was to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to Hogwarts before using one of the secret passageways that he had memorised long ago thanks to the Marauders map. It was a convoluted way of doing things but the minute that he stepped into the potions classroom where Severus was carrying out his annual end of year stock-take of ingredients it was all worth it. The sound of the door opening had Severus looking away from the classrooms store cupboard and the sight of Ron opening his robes had him stepping out from behind his desk and laying aside what he had been using to make notes. Severus' long legs ate up the distance between them in three strides, stopping right in front of him.

“Well Mr Weasley, this is a pleasant surprise.”

Ron didn't bother to say anything, words weren't necessary. At least not yet. A shiver went down his spine as Severus' arm raised behind him and pointed at the door, a murmured charm and flick of his wand locking the door behind Ron and setting the wards for the classroom. He stood still as Severus reholstered his wand and ever so slowly, too slowly for Ron's liking, slid his hands inside Ron's robes to curl around his hips, pulling Ron flush up against his body. Then and only then did Severus lower his head the necessary inches in order to capture Ron's lips. As they kissed, Severus' hands moved so that they were no longer simply resting on Ron's waist but so that they slid down and cupped Ron's arse, flexing and kneading the flesh and making Ron moan into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Severus' tongue gaining access to Ron's mouth, one hand shifted again, even lower this time. Ron whimpered, actually whimpered, as long fingers crept under the material at the hem of the skirt and moved upwards, trailing teasingly along one upper thigh before it stopped at the panty line and Severus broke off the kiss. He stepped backward and raised an eyebrow at Ron who simply bit his lip and raised the hem of his skirt so that the knickers were clearly visible. He got exactly the desired response.

“Mr Weasley, I'm afraid that apparel like that necessitates a detention.”

Ron resisted the urge to smirk as he saw the lust in his lovers eyes. “Yes Professor Snape.”

“In my private chambers I think, Mr Weasley.”

“Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/98253.html)


End file.
